


In the woods

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Commish cache [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Biting, Blood, Breeding, Licking, M/M, Mating Bites, Multi, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), Werewolves, Wolf Sex, does it count??, like idk, shrug, sorta - Freeform, werewolf kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Isn’t this some level of… bestiality?”“No,” Keith shakes his head instantly, even though the thought that maybe it is filtered through his mind. “It’s still them, still Shiro and Kuro.”{{Another Tumblr Comm}}





	In the woods

“I don’t know if I like this…” Lance’s voice trails off into a low mumble like he’s worried someone will hear him. Which is honestly not a bad fear to have, given the situation. Keith can’t help but roll his eyes as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“Feel free to go home, Kuro will be disappointed you didn’t show up though.” He smirks as he stares out over the city below. They’re not too far out, if they screamed loud enough there’s a good chance someone would hear the echo of their voices through the trees. Not that they’re going to need to have anyone’s attention.

“Look, I trust them but how do you… how do they know that they’re going to be in control?”

“They wouldn’t risk hurting us.” Keith turns back to Lance. He reaches up and pats his shoulder before he takes a few steps back and sits himself on a fallen log. “If they didn’t trust themselves, do you really think they’d have told us to meet them out here?”

There’s a pause and Keith can hear Lance chewing his own lip it’s that quiet out here. He finally lets out a sigh and comes over to sit beside Keith.

“No, they wouldn’t.” He plays with his own fingers, shoulders stiff with tension. “Are we even in the right spot?”

“If we’re not, they’ll find us.” Keith lingers on the statement for a moment before he nudges Lance’s side. “Especially with how bad you smell.”

“Fuck off,” Lance shoves him back, a little rougher about it though, with the clear intent to show he almost means it. Almost. Keith scoffs and leans back on his hands, lifting his gaze. The moon was bright enough that everything around them was dimly lit by it. They could see easily without any aided light. And luckily it wasn’t too cold, so they really had no need for a fire or to rug up.

It doesn’t take long before the noise of movement echoes around them. Leaves and twigs crunching under footfalls, not quiet enough to be anything stalking its prey. Keith still sits up straight, fingers curling around the hilt of his knife, just in case. Lance is the one to let out a shaky breath when two wolves come into view, moving toward them.

A soft, somewhat sad smile falls across Keith’s lips as he watches one of the wolves, limp toward them, only on three legs. He gets up from his spot on the log and moves toward them, Lance following close behind.

Keith knew they’d be big, but not like this. They had to be twice the size as normal wolves, but besides that, seeing them in the distance, you’d have no idea that these creatures were actually people.

Shiro lifts his head when Keith stops in front of him and Keith tries not to show the pity in his face as he takes in the sight of the scar over Shiro’s snout. He leans over slightly, more to match Shiro’s height as he lifts his hand. Shiro nuzzles into the touch as Keith runs his fingers down his head.

“You’re gorgeous, babe,” He whispers as his other hand comes to rest on the side of Shiro’s neck.

Shiro makes a low whine like noise and pushes further into Keith’ nuzzling into him more. Keith presses a lingering and firm kiss to the top of Shiro’s head before he pulls back to look at him better. He looked like your standard grey wolf, with the white muzzle and underside to go with. Keith looks over to the others. Lance’s fingers are tracing down Kuro’s spine, making the wolf arch slightly. Kuro’s fur is a darker shade of grey, still with the white accents, only they’re not as full on his body. The replicated scar on his snout stands out a lot more in his dark fur than Shiro’s does. The scars down his front leg are just as prominent from when they tried to remove his arm.

“He’s so soft,” Lance says, sounding awed by the fact. Keith chuckles and looks back to Shiro, who’s just staring up at him like he has nothing else he’d rather be doing. Keith ruffles the fur between his ears.

“Yeah, they are.” Keith stands back and crosses his arms over his chest. “And I’ll admit, it’s pretty cool, having a werewolf boyfriend and all but I still don’t know why you guys thought you needed to show us. Being this close to the city while you’re turned probably isn’t the best idea.”

“Unless they’re going to eat us and that’s why they wanted to show us.” Lance shrugs as he comes to stand beside Keith again. Kuro grunts at him, looking as displeased as he probably can. “I mean, that’s what’ll happen if other weres show up.”

“Lance, just relax for once.” Keith huffs out as Kuro moves up to Lance again.

“I’m just saying.” Lance shrugs. Kuro starts nudging his head against Lance’s chest and he’s forced to step back as the were continues to be insistent with it. “You alright there, babe?” Lance asks around a chuckle even though he continues to move back until he’s at the log again.

Keith looks back to Shiro and he gives a small nudge himself and Keith moves back over to the log and sits back on it beside Lance. And he watches as Shiro more or less hops over to him before sitting in front of him. Keith runs his fingers lightly through the fur between his ears again. Kuro’s movement catches his attention and he looks back over to see him nuzzling along Lance’s neck as he paws at Lance’s thighs. Lance’s fingers are in his fur, massaging the muscle of his shoulders as he squirms under the rough feeling of the wolf’s tongue against his skin.

“I’m really starting to think they brought us out here to eat us.” Lance chuckles, even though there is a genuine hint of nervousness to his tone. Kuro huffs out a noise before he dips his head to nuzzles his snout into Lance’s lap.

“I don’t think so, Lance,” Keith notes as he watches Kuro press his nose consistently against Lance’s crotch. Lance lets out a shaky breath and lifts his gaze to Keith.

“Isn’t this some level of… bestiality?”

“No,” Keith shakes his head instantly, even though the thought that maybe it is filtered through his mind. “It’s still them, still Shiro and Kuro.”

Shiro rests his head against Keith’s thigh and nuzzles into him like Kuro is doing to Lance. Keith swallows thickly and runs his hand over the side of Shiro’s muzzle. Shiro noses at his belly and Keith’s hands come to the hem of his shirt and he gives Shiro a questioning look. Another nudge against him and he rolls his shoulders back to shrug out of his jacket before he pulls his shirt off over his head.

“You’re gonna freeze.” Lance scoffs, even though he’s pulling his own jacket off as well.

“It’s not that bad and with the amount of fur I’m about to have caging me in, I doubt that I’ll get that cold.” He hums as Shiro pushes up into him. He licks over Keith’s chest, tongue pressing flat over his nipple and it’s so much bigger and rougher, but it still feels just as good. Keith’s fingers tangle into Shiro’s fur again as he lets the wolf lick along the lines of his body.

Lance hisses softly and Keith’s attention turns on him again. Kuro’s nipping lightly along his neck still because he hasn’t taken his shirt off. And Kuro’s paw is back on his thigh, clawing at Lance’s jeans. Keith lets out a shaky breath and drops one of his hands to his crotch, grinding his palm down against his cock. Shiro pulls back from licking over his chest and nudges his hand before he sits down again. Keith inhales slowly before his fingers pry open his fly. This was crazy, but this was also Shiro, and he knew he could trust him, no matter what form he’d taken on. He only struggles with his fly because he’s nervous, but the moment it’s open, Shiro’s pressing his nose against the fabric of his underwear and making a low noise.

“God,” Keith breathes out, getting his thumbs into the back of his pants to awkwardly shuffle them off, not made any easier by the fact he’s sat down and has a decent amount of wolf pressed into him.

Lance’s breath hitches and there’s a soft thumping noise that follows it shortly after. Its Kuro’s tail beating against the ground from where he’s sat between Lance’s bare thighs. Keith watches as Lance squeezes his own cock as Kuro licks over the underside of his shaft and over his balls. Keith’s cock twitches against Shiro’s nuzzling snout.

The wolf pulls back, and instantly Keith’s getting both his underwear and pants down far enough that he can kick them off completely. Shiro nudges at his hip and Keith knows what he’s asking, knows exactly where this is going to go and his cock gives a full twitch, pre-come beading out the slit.

“Gimme a second.” Keith pants before he works two fingers into his mouth and sucks on them.

Shiro squirms like he’s impatient for it as Keith shifts his hips forward and spreads his legs further. And it wasn’t actually an invitation, but he’s not going to complain when Shiro surges forward and his tongue presses against Keith’s rim. He groans around his fingers, eyes falling closed as Shiro’s tongue moves over his hole, his balls and along his cock before going back. And he can move his tongue so much faster than he could outside his wolf form.

“A-ah, fuck,” Lance groans, voice sounding a little muffled. And looking over at him, Keith’s cock gives another small twitch. He’s already turned over, bent over the log, with Kuro’s tongue flicking over his hole. He’s stroking his cock slowly as he bites into his other arm to keep his noises muffled.

Keith pulls his fingers from his mouth and nudges Shiro’s head out of the way. He gives a small growl like he doesn’t want to move, but he does sit back. Keith snorts at him before he slides his fingers over his rim, teasing the muscle.

“Don’t you fucking growl at me otherwise I’ll go home.” Keith huffs out. Shiro makes a low noise that’s not quite another growl. Keith hums as he presses his fingers against his rim.

He pushes in, slow and steady, his chest shaking with his intake of breath as he’s stretched open. It’s nothing compared to what he’s taken before. He bites his own lip to hold back his noises as he slowly pushes them in halfway before he pulls back. Shiro moves forward slightly, shuffling in his spot before his snot nuzzles against the inside of Keith’s thigh. Keith’s build-up is slow but firm, working only to get himself open, not to get anything else from it. Shiro’s tongue darts out every so often, pressing over his stretched rim before retreating like it didn’t happen.

Keith groans softly and looks over to Lance again. He’s still biting into his forearm, but now his hand is reaching back over his ass and he’s clearly working his own fingers into himself. Kuro’s still licking over his hole, tail still wagging in a broken pattern against the ground. And Lance’s cock is dripping pre-come, almost a constant stream of it dripping down from the head. Keith swallows thickly and looks back down at Shiro. He bites his lip and pulls his fingers out, dropping both hands to grip his cheeks. He spreads himself open and instantly Shiro’s tongue is flicking inside him.

“Shiro,” he sighs, his head tipping back as he’s fucked almost teasingly on Shiro’s tongue. It’s so different from what it normally feels like, but that’s to be exacted. He doubts anything tonight will feel anything close to normal. But it’s still good, and it’s still enough to get his cock aching, the head becoming a reddish-purple mix, glistening with pre-come.

Keith pulls his hands away and sits up a little before he turns over. He bends over the log just like Lance has himself and shuffles a little until he’s comfortable. He turns his head and meets Lance’s gaze instantly, watching as he adjusts his position as well.

“Honestly, this wasn’t even on my damn bucket list.” Lance chuckles before he’s biting into his bottom lip again. Keith smirks and turns his head further to look back at their weres.

“I’m not complaining.” He says as Shiro’s weight crowds over his body. He’s warm and heavy but so soft from the thick layer of fur and it’s both the weirdest and safest feeling in the world.

“Neither,” And Kuro’s climbing over Lance too. Kuro’s legs wrap around Lance’s waist. While Shiro just presses his entire weight against Keith to hold him down, his snout pressing firmly against the back of his neck.

Keith holds his breath as he feels Shiro’s hips press firmly against his own, shifting slightly before the unmistakable feel of his cock presses against Keith’s rim. His hands grip at the edge of the log, hard and tight, enough that his knuckles start to ache as Shiro ruts against him. The head catches on his rim and the next roll of Shiro’s hip forward as him pushing inside. Keith’s eyes roll closed and he groans. It’s distinctively different, the shape, the feel, the size and the firmness to it. And yet it’s still just as good as it would be if Shiro was in his human form.

Keith lets out a satisfied sigh as he’s filled, stretched just a little further on the slim girth of Shiro’s cock. And then he starts moving, literately humping against Keith, pressing in deeper, harder but the pace is even and a little slow but with the angle, it doesn’t matter. Keith groans softly and turns his head again to look over to Lance and Kuro.

With the awkward hold on Lance’s waist, Kuro’s movements seem a little more frantic and uneven, desperate even. Lance is tugging on his own hair, forehead pressed into his bitten forearm as he pushes back on Kuro’s thrusts. He’s panting and moaning softly. His cock is still dripping, and Keith’s never seen anything like it before. He turns his head up more, reaching back for Shiro’s head. He pulls him forward and over his shoulder, kissing the side of his muzzle softly. Shiro’s making little panting noises, grunts and growls and it has his cock twitching up against his stomach. He lets go of Shiro again and looks back over to the others.

His own hand falls to his cock, stroking himself in time with Shiro’s rough pace, twisting his wrist around the head as his body jolts with each thrust. Kuro’s rough pace picks up more and Lance’s back arches. His head lifts back as he cries out, hand falling from his hair to grab hold of his cock. He strokes himself hard and fast as Kuro surges forward over his body. His whole weight bears down on Lance’s body, pinning him down harder against the log. There’s drool forming at the corners of his mouth, running down his teeth as he growls out loud. And then his head is turning slightly, and his mouth falls open around the base of Lance’s neck and he bites down like there’s a scruff there for him to hold onto.

“Shit, oh-oh, holy fucking shit, Kuro.” Lance cries out again, and Keith’s eyes roll closed just from the sound of it.

When he’s able to open his eyes again, there’s come all over Lance’s fist and his stomach and the ground and he’s slumped forward as Kuro’s hips jolt against him, teeth still pressed into his skin. Blood drips down Lance’s shoulders in small trails, not enough to be concerning. Lance looks to blissed out to even care. Shiro’s thrusts suddenly pick up in pace, becoming rougher and it rips a cry from Keith’s lungs. His eyes fall closed as he strokes himself faster, matching the pace again.

“Sh-Shiro, babe,” Keith whimpers, fucking himself back onto Shiro’s cock. It’s so deep and rough and it’s pressing right into the perfect spots and it’s making white spots flare behind his closed eyelids. And then he feels drool drip down over his shoulder and he grits his teeth, trying to keep himself quiet for what he knows is to come.

But nothing could have stopped his jaw from snapping open as he screamed when Shiro’s fangs sank into the meat of his shoulder. There’s a weird swirl of lust and arousal and pain and pleasure and something that feels like it tugs on his heart and in his mind-

And the warmth of blood running down his skin and Shiro’s rough thrusts that start to slow as his cock swells and thickens and it becomes harder for him to move, the burn of being stretched open on it before warmth explodes inside him and holy shit, that’s so much come. And it feels like it follows through his body as he comes, crying out again as he squeezes the base of his cock before his fist is working over his cock again, rapidly as his release crashes through him.

He feels like he whites out for a moment, everything is so overwhelming as he comes, his throat feels raw and the only thing that grounds him is the warmth inside him and dripping from his shoulder. He collapses forward against the log, panting so hard his chest aches as he falls boneless.

He manages to turn his head, eyes hazy as he looks over to Lance and Kuro. The were’s tongue is working over the wound in Lance’s neck, hips still pressed firmly together. And Keith realises that the wet sounds near his ear is Shiro doing the same thing, even though his body is taking a moment to send the feeling of his tongue against his skin to his brain so he can register it. Lance offers him a dopey grin, his own chest still rising and falling at a rapid rate as he looks down Keith’s body.

“That was… felt so…”

“Amazing. More than it should have.” Keith offers and Lance gives a small nod of his head.

“So fucking good.” He agrees. They fall silent again, the only noise being the sound of Shiro and Kuro’s tongues working over the bites in their skin.

Kuro pulls away first and Lance lets out a small noise as the wolf dismounts him and he’s able to fall completely flat against the log. Kuro comes to his side and nuzzles him, licking softly over his face. Lance chuckles and presses kisses to Kuro’s snout in return.

“So, do you think this means they own us now?” Lance jokingly chuckles. Keith hums and turns his head to look up at Shiro. He nuzzles his face against the wolfs snout, his eyes falling closed again.

“I think to any other wolves, yeah.”

“Awesome,” Lance sighs and Keith chuckles again.

He feels Shiro’s cock shrinking down again, slowly but noticeably. His fingers ache from gripping the log, but he tightens his hold again to push himself up on shaky arms as Shiro pulls out. He sighs at the feeling of come dripping from his body. One of his favourite feelings, though he hasn’t admitted it out loud. He awkwardly grabs his clothes and lays them out underneath him before he drops down onto them, mostly on his back as he lets out a satisfied noise. Shiro leans over him, nuzzling the bite in his shoulder, clearly sniffing it. Keith’s fingers run through the wolfs fur as he watches Lance drop to the ground as well, curling his jacket around him like a blanket and lets out a groan.

“I don’t wanna move.” He complains. Kuro takes that invitation so curl up at his back, head coming to rest on his hip. Lance pets his head softly.

“I don’t think we have to just yet.” Keith snorts as Shiro moves to curl up around him completely. Keith rests his head back against Shiro’s shoulder and lets his eyes fall closed, seeping in the were’s heat.

= = =

Keith slowly blinks his eyes open, though the sun is already far too bright for him to even try keeping them open too long. He tries to grab hold of the sheet or quilt because it’s so cold and he wants to cover his head to shield himself from the sun—

But he meets nothing but flesh and… leaves?

He opens his eyes again and looks around. He’s in the woods, he’s naked in the woods and for a split second, he can’t remember why. Until he looks down his body and his neck aches with the movement. He hisses and grabs his shoulder, fingers pressing into the marred flesh, into dried blood and he remembers everything.

Looking over his shoulder, he finds Shiro curled around him. He swallows thickly and shifts slightly, and at least he was still laying on his clothes, so nothing sticks in his hip. His hand comes up to trace his fingers lightly over the scar tissue of Shiro’s missing arm while the other arm wraps tighter around his body as Shiro stirs. His eyes blink open and Keith offers him a soft smile when their gaze meets.

“Morning wolfie.” Keith hums and realisation flashes across Shiro’s face. He goes to sit up, only for Keith to keep his grip on him, whining when he tries to pull away. “Hey, relax tough guy.”

“You weren’t meant to fall asleep.” Shiro mumbles, sounding ashamed. Keith shrugs and reaches his hand up to lightly run his fingers over Shiro’s light stubble.

“It happened, it’s fine.”

Shiro’s eyes linger on Keith’s shoulder, where the teeth marks of his wolf are still very visible, each tooth, deep and nasty in Keith’s skin. He swallows and lifts his hand to lightly press his fingers to the surrounding undamaged skin.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“Oh good, you’re up.” They turn their head and meet Kuro’s gaze, who’s sat up beside Lance. He’s still sleeping, curled up half under his own jacket. “What are we gonna do? We don’t have clothes for us.” Kuro hisses, trying not to wake Lance.

“Guess I’ll have to head back to the apartment and get some.” Keith snorts, slowly sitting himself up. Shiro follows him, still pressed against his back, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder blades.

“Thanks.” He whispers against Keith’s skin. Keith turns his head and presses a light kiss to his cheek.

“Don’t mention it, babe.”

“Lance is gonna freak out when he wakes up.” Kuro huffs out. Keith bites back a grin as he starts pulling on his clothes.


End file.
